pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ciencia Al Poder
Problem Images Ave, magister (Greetings, O Wise One)! I was browsing the Images and came upon a whole set of uploads by a user named "GardevoirIsHot". These are mainly raunchy fanart of Gardevoir learning a few new "moves" from her "trainer"...you get my drift. The other contributions from this user are nothing special either. The filenames in question, from newest to oldest: *06:26, 25 October 2006 Zzzz.gif (file) Gardevoirishot 38 KB (O LAWD IS DAT SUM NIGGA POKEMANS???) *06:22, 25 October 2006 Zzz.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 53 KB (GET OUT ASH! IM PISS!) *06:14, 25 October 2006 Delayclose.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 34 KB *06:11, 25 October 2006 Wikisaregay.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 156 KB *06:05, 25 October 2006 1136198053360.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 46 KB *06:04, 25 October 2006 1139652250409.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 33 KB *06:02, 25 October 2006 1136197371547.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 36 KB *06:02, 25 October 2006 1136197414706.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 34 KB *06:01, 25 October 2006 1136197629874.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 34 KB *06:01, 25 October 2006 1136197751142.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 80 KB *06:00, 25 October 2006 1136197816489.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 44 KB *05:59, 25 October 2006 1136196868308.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 72 KB *05:59, 25 October 2006 1136196617045.png (file) Gardevoirishot 24 KB *05:58, 25 October 2006 3_.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 25 KB *05:55, 25 October 2006 Mudkips.jpg (file) Gardevoirishot 42 KB (The ones with numbers for filenames are the worst.) Please make the Bad Things go Away...(and the user too, if you can swing it). -- Marius the Wanderer 07:57, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Placeholders fixed The "placeholder" pages I created for the Legendary Dogs now have short articles on them. Never let it be said that I don't clean up my own messes! (Sorry 'bout that...) -- Marius the Wanderer 23:03, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Uh, no No, I'm not rewriting it. Like I said, I wrote it for both Bulbapedia and Pokemon Wiki, changing the coding so it would be compatible for both. I am not rewriting it, there'd be no point in me working twice as hard when you're just going to get the same text. ShinjiLover 10:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. Now, I'm not insuinuating to go out and just change coding, mind you. =] I'm glad we came to an understanding before I made a total idiot of myself by losing my temper. ShinjiLover 19:38, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Copyright You cannot change one or two words and expect to be safe in terms of copyright violation. The order of your points is the same as Bulbapedia's. That's not a coincidence. There is no substantial difference between this wiki's content and Bulbapedia's--it is plagairism. According to plagairism.org, (http://www.plagiarism.org/learning_center/what_is_plagiarism.html) that can include "changing words but copying the sentence structure of a source without giving credit," which is precisely what Pokemon Encyclopedia is doing. The fact that you change one or two words in each of our points, but leave them in substantially the same order and with the same content, means it's still a copyright violation. Evkl 19:49, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :You're missing my point. It's obvious that the information on your Platinum page is taken from Bulbapedia. If you give us attribution, we'd be willing to call it a day and all smile and be happy. We have tags that allow attribution to be given. Even though Wikia is commercial, we'd waive the noncommercial part of our license for you guys. But we'd really like the attribution. Changing the order, or even a few words, isn't enough to get around the fact that you guys are currently violating our copyright. If you're willing to say "This article contains information from Bulbapedia," we're willing to say "thanks" and leave the issue alone. Evkl 20:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Joe's page is actually a perfect example of what isn't a copyright violation. It has the same information, but in a substantially different form than Bulbapedia. Order isn't just changed, the whole sentence structure is. Look, our goal isn't to preventing you from existing. But we do want, at the very least, you to cite Bulbapedia when you are copying off it. And it's clear that copying is precisely what Pokemon Wiki is doing. Evkl 20:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::As I've said repeatedly, wouldn't it just be easier for you to admit that it was copied, cite us as a source, and call it a day? Even when Bulbapedia's back up, we aren't just going to let copyright violations slide. Our copyright is important to us. Yours should be important to you. I'm sure you'd be similarly insistent if another wiki copied the information you worked hard to compile. Evkl 20:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::You have no idea what you're talking about. Wikia is commercial. We'd be willing to waive the noncommercial demand of our license--and basically acknowledge this as a 'non-commercial entity' within a larger organization--so long as the attribution part of our license is satisfied. Since you seem to be unwilling (per Charitwo's removal of attribution) to even give us the attribution we request for stealing our work, we need to pursue further action. That's the nice thing about discussion. You can't just say "have a nice day" and expect us to leave. We are going to protect our copyright. We have a right to do that, and we intend to protect what's ours. If you notice, "we," Bulbapedia, comprise the work of literally thousands of people, all of whom willingly gave away their work under a specific license (CC-attribution-noncommercial-sharealike). That work is now being stolen from them and the place they intended it to be displayed, used without attribution, on a commercial site. I don't think you have to worry about us being the bad guys here. This wiki is knowingly violating our copyright and perpetuating the problem by looking the other way or outright denying the problem existed in the first place. It's absolutely shameful what you guys are doing. Evkl 13:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) So... You're saying telling the truth is wrong?--Jack's Posse Fic 19:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Platinum Version, James, and hundreds of images. So u still think telling the truth is wrong?--Jack's Posse Fic 19:15, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Check out the Edit history of James. BP's own The Trom fixed it so u could be original--Jack's Posse Fic 19:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) You can show me around and like what you guys expect or something.--Fusion Aquaabyss 01:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Evil Amalia Thank you for blocking that evil witch, Amy Cotton. Can you make a temple for the Ban thing to tell that horibal user she is no more? Thank you, Emilyc 03:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. Can you never talk to me again? Emilyc 12:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Grouchy. Emilyc 13:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for taking care of it. I don't know what that Emilyc kid was talking about.--[[User:マグマラシ|'マグマ]][[User talk:マグマラシ|ラシ']] 22:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Templates You mentioned a while back in the "Some suggestions" forum that you could setup and translate a few templates from the Spanish Pokémon Wiki to this one. Off the top of my head, I know we need templates for Moves, Locations, Episodes, and Sprites. Currently, there are infoboxes for Pokémon and characters. Of course, it depends on if you still want to do it. If you do though, it would be a great help to this wiki. -- Captain Vas 17:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. -- Captain Vas 20:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, thank you. I'll look into it soon and maybe tweak the aesthetics, so as to conform to the other templates. But the overall structure and features will remain the same. Also, the type images shouldn't be too hard to find in English, so I'll get started on that as well. -- Captain Vas 23:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) deleting "purge" you know that purge article was MINE and you deleted it because all it said was "ds action replay." I do not have an account, but I am not happy with the deletion of my first and own article, "purge". haha i am gonna make another purge Hey How's it going?-- 18:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Hey How's it going? It seems like no one is ever on this website anymore.--Kinkum 20:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry...*Sigh* What a Drag Fine, I'm sorry.--58SlugDrones! I WILL DEVOR YOUR SOULS! 11:59, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Rename a page? Sorry, if you notice, I edited your page a bit. Don't worry, I just deleted one of the messages I left on here. But anyway, how do you rename a page. I have created a page called Pokemon world but I nned to change the name to Pokémon world. So how? Template:Move infobox The move infobox does not appear to be working properly with Psychic- or Grass-type moves (the colour around the edging is not showing up). You can see what I mean with Magic Coat, as opposed to a move with a different type such as Poison Jab or Aqua Tail. I think it is only doing this for Grass and Psychic type moves. I was wondering if you might know what the problem is?--Bootsyt123 21:16, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Favorite pokemon Hi i saw your user page. Just to let you know my favorite pkmn is Chimchar! [[User:PocketMonsters!|'Tommy Cronk']] (talk) (PocketMonsters!) Moved from user page: "Hello there,i have a question,who is your favorite pokemon? Gillstar45 11:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC)Kim Kid34Gillstar45 11:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC)" The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Want to help me on pinsir.wikia.com User:Scytherfan3 Hi there User:Votaw ( ) has been copypasting from Bulbapedia. I have reverted some pages to their previous versions, and marked pages he started for deletion. If you could follow through on this, that would be great. A temporary block may be in order as well; I'm not 100% clear on your policies regarding this area. thetrom 00:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Well ok then but thank you for your answer I like you User:Scytherfan3 Reply Thank you for pointing that out. I hadn't realised the licenses were different.-- 11:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :The obvious solution, in my opinion, would be to, if sighted, completely reword altogether.-- 21:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I have just implemented some ParserFunctions in my troubleshooter so that when there are articles to delete, you will get pinged about it.-- 13:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I made the request to him. If any more pages get tagged for speedy deletion, I'll know.-- 14:07, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::It was a no, unfortunately. Also, I wasn't aware that burgers were forbidden here.-- 16:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Please block User:Japulley. He's the same as User:.JP.-- 21:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, good. Anyway, I thought you were the bureaucrat?-- 21:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Darn. Why not ask for bureaucracy?-- 16:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Bad deletion. :Sorry for my deletion of Piplup! I was deleting a list of page titles that were used to spam over many wikis, and somehow that one got on my list. I've very sorry for the mistake. -- sannse (talk) 18:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Admin Greetings. I was wondering if you were offering any admin positions. Hugz! --Raineh 00:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Reply I don't want the walkthrough pages to be deleted, so I have removed the Copyright notices on all the walkthroughs. I have read and understand the license summary. Tetrix1993 03:11, December 28, 2009 (UTC)